


A Baby of Ravensroost

by I_Otaku



Series: Dadgnus [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other minor characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Angus McDonald is a baby born in Ravensroost. Not a Magnulia baby though !! AU I call Dadgnus.





	A Baby of Ravensroost

Magnus runs his hand across the extended belly of his friend and ex-freedom fighting pal, oohing and aahing as she giggles. Julia in turn rubs her hand up and down Magnus’ back as the women talk and Magnus gawks.

“And everything’s been going right so far? Safe and sound?” Julia asks.

“Oh, yes, I’ve been taken very good care of,” Amelia winces just slightly, “Here, li’l ones gettin’ all antsy again.” Her stomach moves, a small bump pushes from inside her stomach and into Magnus’ open palm. The man himself gasps softly, and almost starts to cry when Julia hefts him to his feet, out of Amelia’s personal space. 

“Thanks for lettin’ us stop by, once we work this new oil in we’ll drop the crib by. Maggie’s sanded it half to death so no worry of splinters.” Julia says, interlocking her fingers with Magnus. Magnus nods vigorously, grinning so wide it nearly splits his face in half. 

“You’re doing amazing ‘melia-‘belia!” He says, pumping his free hand in the air.

The woman nods, running a hand over her stomach and wincing again. “Thanks, I sure hope everything goes well.”

“It will, you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” Julia lets go of her husband and gives her friend a side hug, before yelling into the kitchen and saying goodbye to Amelia’s partner. Magnus takes her hand as the pair leaves, and Magnus is still in awe.

 

“‘Melia-belia’s gonna be a mom, like  _ soon _ . That’s crazy!”

“It’ll be the first baby born here in a while, especially since you came around, maybe we should call a cleric in from a nearby town just to have an expert.” Julia muses, stepping up to cross the bridge towards the Hammer and Tongs.

“How would you feel about maybe keeping the train alive?” Magnus asks quietly, looking over at her. They both end up laughing, before Julia pats his head.

“Maybe someday, for now I need to make sure my little husband doesn’t get himself hurt- you’re a big enough baby as is.” She swings their hands together, looking at the craftsman's corridor bridges and formations around them. “I think I’d like it eventually.”

“Yeah, I'd really like it too. But for this baby I gotta make sure  _ my _ crib is the one we decide to give them.”

“I believe you mean  _ my _ crib-” Julia says,

“Oh no, I mean  _ my _ crib-” The two gently bump shoulders as they step off the bridge, Magnus wrapping his arms around Julia’s middle from behind. “How about I treat you for letting me win?”

“Mmm- how about you treat me and I consider maybe going easy on you?” She looks down at Magnus’ head on her shoulder, and blows a raspberry into his cheek.

* * *

Both Magnus and Julia bring a crib to the McDonald house, and Amelia blinks quizzically at them. 

“There’s- for what we know there’s  _ one _ baby.” She says.

“Choice!” Magnus and Julia both smile, gesturing grandly at their respective cribs. 

 

Julia’s crib is elegant and smooth, small elaborate and winding details of Lilac flowers across the corner stands, headboard, and baseboard. The corners are wide, sturdy and smoothed beyond comprehension. The crib is small, and homey with small pillows lining the edges where rosewood bars meet the infant mattress.

Magnus’ crib is simple, rounded edges everywhere making the shape not only larger, but thicker. There are two different woods, a lighter oak and darker elm with twelve small disks circling the outside boards around the crib itself. His crib stands on four strong supports with their own inscriptions and images carved in.

 

“Oh you two, Julia, Magnus, they're both beautiful.” Amelia breathes. “Jen, get in here and look at this!” Jen enters, whistling low and giving a weak laugh.

“Wow, yeah you two definitely went all out on this one.” They say, looking over each crib before giving both woodworkers a hearty handshake.

“I can't possibly decide,” Amelia says, “we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet.”

“Keep both.” Magnus says nearly out of nowhere, “There's still a few months until you're expected delivery right? Think it over.”

“You’re too kind-” Amelia smiles, before she hunches, pressing a firm hand to her stomach. “Oh-”

“Amelia-” her partner says, rushing over to her side and gingerly holding her shoulders. “Here, you need to lay down-” 

“Is she alright?” Julia takes one step before she stops, instead taking Magnus’ hand in a vice grip.

“She should be fine after a bit-” Jen says hurriedly looking over their shoulder, “I really need to get her to bed though-”

“I'll take the cribs out of the way-” Julia says already starting to heft up the woodwork.

“‘melia, I'm gonna pick you up okay?” Magnus says gently, walking over and rubbing his friend's arm. She nods jerkily, and with the utmost care Magnus gets one of his arms under her legs, one supporting her back. He gets the stairs as quick and carefully as he can and in no time he's laying Amelia down on her special pillow. 

Jen is following right on Magnus’ heels, they take their wife's hand when she's laid down and kiss it, before clasping it in their own. After her pain seems to pass and Julia joins the group in the bedroom, Jen speaks.

“She's been getting pain like this pretty frequently, we're hopeful but it's- terrifying.”

“She's nearing month seven, this doesn't seem right.” Julia muses, again finding Magnus’ hand and holding him tightly.

Magnus holds Julia's hand and nods.

Jen sighs, and presses their hands and and subsequently Amelia's to their forehead.

“After everything we’ve done, all the risk and fight and danger, we just want to calm down and raise our child. We deserve it. We deserve a safe birth, and healthy child. But all we can do is hope.”

* * *

Magnus gets a frantic call on his stone of far speech not long after that night. The sky has opened to pour rain down the corridors, residents are inside and keeping the autumn chill out of their bones. Magnus is carving idly by the fireplace, killing time. Julia and Steven went to the town over east to get a new shipment of wood, before the rain started and they ended up stuck.

He picks up his stone, expecting to hear Julia whine to him about being so far away, when instead he hears Jen. “Magnus!” They nearly yell.

“What's wrong-” Magnus drops his knife, throwing himself to his feet. 

“It's Amelia- her water broke-” They breathe into the stone.

Magnus holds his stone an inch from his face, already pulling on his raincoat. “I don't know a lot Jen-”

“Just get over here- I already called Julia. She’s bringing a cleric over as soon as she can- I-I need another set of hands!” Jen yells, before going quiet. 

“I'll be right there.” Magnus opens the front door of the Hammer and Tongs, hearing deafened by the pouring rain. He's not sure if Jen talks again, but Magnus shoves his stone into his pocket and starts running.

 

The hard rain rocks the bridges, the dark clouds block out the setting sun. Magnus makes it to the McDonald house and throws the door open, only thinking to close the door after he hears Jen yell at him.

“Magnus! Warm water, clean towel!” Jen and Amelia are in the center room, Amelia in the middle of the floor with every pillow, blanket, and remotely soft object from this level either under or around her.

“Right!” He yells back, taking off for the kitchen. He returns with a bucket and two towels, setting the bucket down and handing the towels over.

“It's soon- it's too soon-” Jen says, their hands shaking as they help their wife move.

Amelia is whimpering and groaning between Magnus and Jen, and it's only after she starts crying that Magnus finds his words.

“Amelia! You're doing amazing! Everything's gonna be great!” 

Jen chimes in, pulling up her dress. “You're doing amazing baby! Baby and baby!” They cheer, and Amelia smiles through a contraction. Magnus takes Amelia's hand, he moves up to beside her head as Jen takes the other end.

 

After two hours of on and off contractions, swears, death threats, and sobs, Jens arms are filled with a tiny and blood covered infant. 

“It’s a boy,” Jen breathes, wiping blood from the child's face and body. They wrap him with the other towel, and cut the umbilical cord when Amelia starts to sob. Tired cries, but relieved.

Magnus is still holding her hand and he doesn't realize he's rambling nonsense until Amelia smacks an open palm over his mouth. They meet eyes, Magnus shocked and reeling, Amelia crying in joy and exhaustion. Magnus runs his arms over her shoulders, bringing her close and hugging with everything he has.

“He's so small,” Jen breathes, holding their son and pressing a featherlight kiss to his small forehead.

“If you don't give me my son… I'm going to kill you honey.” Amelia moans as she pulls away from Magnus. She extends her hands and carefully takes her baby. “So small.” She echoes, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb. The baby in turn blinks his eyes open at his mother, but he's very quiet.

“Oh wow-” Magnus whispers, “He's so small-” he reiterates. “What's his name?”

“Angus.” Jen says breathlessly, which Amelia echoes.

“Angus McDonald.” 

“Hello there Angus, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Magnus whispers, rubbing Amelia's shoulder.

* * *

When Julia kicks the door of the McDonald house open, small mousy cleric tucked in her arms, she nearly drops him.

“How are they? Did I miss it?”

“Fraid so babe,” Magnus whispers again, looking up at his wife. 

The cleric scrambles out of Julia's arms, he starts talking and mumbling incantations even as the three people who were already in the house quite obviously are too emotional to focus. 

Julia's sopping wet, thick curly hair drenched and bandana hanging sadly from her neck. Her clothes are caked in mud and she's heaving breaths, and she's never looked more beautiful. Magnus rises to shaky feet, and throws himself onto her. She catches him, sliding arms under his to hold his close.

“I love you- I love you Jules-” He says, standing for just a moment to hold her head in his hands and kiss her. He gasps a breath and kisses her again, hands making fists in her wet hair. 

Julia pinches him in the side to make him squeal, “Gotta breathe- I love you too Magnus.” 

“You're incredible.”

“I know I am. And so are you.” she replies, meeting eyes with her husband and smiling. They're both exhausted themselves, and when Magnus starts to cry they hold each other standing off away from the cleric and new parents.

 

Angus came very early, and he’s just so tiny, the cleric recommends he and Amelia head to a better equipped town to grab some specialized care items after the rain passes. A few healing spells fix up most of the issues, stops the bleeding, and a prestidigitation at Amelia’s request fixes most of the flooring and fabrics around her. She and Jen are curled up close, Angus is nestled between their chests. Jen dismisses the cleric and thanks him for his consultation.

Julia gives the cleric a strong Burnsides patented hug and hefts him off the floor before putting him down. Magnus promptly repeats the gesture, spinning him around before letting him go.

“Hey, come say hello.” Jen calls quietly, Julia and Magnus immediately sneaking over to look. Angus is calm, his pink palms and lips twitch just slightly as he breathes. Amelia has him resting his head on her chest, and she’s leaning back, asleep.

“Hello Angus,” Julia breathes, “Oh he looks just like you.”

“He’s gonna be amazing.” Jen breathes, using a free hand to wipe their eyes. “Angus Hope McDonald.”

* * *

After the rain lets up Magnus and Julia travel back to the city nearby with Amelia and Jen, Julia returns to the woodmill for her order. Magnus picks out baby clothes while the family shops, he buys almost everything he wants to get them. They get most of what the cleric recommended, and what the shop owners offer. Amelia comes up beside him while he checks out from the third store (Magnus’ eyes go straight to the small sling holding Angus on her chest, to make sure everything is fine). 

“Hey, you don’t have to buy those for us.”

“If you think I won’t pamper Ango, then you’re absolutely wrong.” Magnus nods, grinning widely. Amelia laughs, before a small burble somes from her son as he whines. 

“Oh Angus,” She says, fumbling with the fussy infant. He babbles louder as Amelia smiles at him, “Oh? You wanna see Uncle Magnus?” She says, rubbing his back. 

Magnus in return makes a tiny squeal, shuffling all his purchases and opening his forearms and hands. Infinitely careful Magnus takes the newborn, he can almost hold his entire body in one rough hand. He gently cradles him against his chest, and coos. 

“Now don’t babytalk him, we’re gonna try to teach him common and elvish before the- Jen can explain it better, something with brain magic whatever things-” Amelia smiles, walking Mangus gently out of the store.

“I know elvish! I can help!” 

“You know elvish? Since when?” Amelia laughs, but Magnus feels a small part of him ache in confusion.

“Uh, forever I guess ‘melia-belia.” He looks down at Angus, sticking his tongue out gently. Angus blinks up at him in awe and Magnus quietly apologizes for being mean.

* * *

When everyone gets back to Ravensroost and Angus’ life is set up (and the little man is set up in Julia’s crib in their main room), the whole corridor erupts in life. People from all over, people from other corridors, passing travellers, and lifetime townsfolk visit. Arms are filled with gifts, well wishes and cheers, blessings and laughter.

Parents share advice and stories, Magnus makes sure nobody gets too loud or rowdy near the crib, and studiously stands guard until Julia picks him up by the waist and carries him away, with a cheer from the crowd nearby. 

The house, the street, the column, the town, everything burns bright with laughter, with love, and joy.

* * *

 

Magnus takes a chair to a woodworking competition a few months after Angus is born. He says goodbye to his father-in-law, says goodbye to Amelia and Jen, and kisses Julia goodbye.

“I love you Jules.”

* * *

 

The rush of blood to his head, his heart hammering like it’d explode, the tears that had started to claw from his eyes, ever part of him pounds like a drum. When he can hear again, there’s no gentle hum of the Hammer and Tongs furnace, or low humn of a saw out back in the yard, no laughter from another building or cheer of children playing.

It’s silent.

Magnus screams. Magnus screams his heart out, then his lungs, his rage, his grief and woe and shock. His hands find his hair and pull, his hands shake as he slams them into the rock beneath him. He screams her name, pushing to his feet and running blindly to the Hammer and Tongs wreckage. The support beams are exposed, roofing collapsed, and he yells. He begs for someone to answer, someone to be alive.

The silence catches his throat and squeezes. When Magnus moves to tear apart the wreckage even further, take out his anger on the ashes of his life, there’s a cry. He freezes, and his heart stops. Another cry. He’s running towards the small wail, he makes it to the bridge leading to the McDonald house, and it looks like the only bridge left standing.

He thanks every deity he can think of, and prays to any god that will listen. The house wasn’t hit directly, but the scorch marks and tell tale signs of magic casters doesn’t help him ease into his search. The doorway is leaning, groaning under the weight of the damaged infrastructure. The inside of the house is destroyed, pictures toppled, bookshelves trashed, the kitchen was raided and pools of blood stain most surfaces. 

Magnus throws up when he finds Amelia’s body. With all the grace he can manage after his mess he closes her eyes, and keeps searching. He walks through the open (or destroyed) doors, finding what he was looking for. Angus’ room looks like a support beam crashed through from a shockwave, missing the crib space with a wide berth thankfully. Surprisingly, Magnus finds that his crib was upturned. Someone placed the crib upside down over Julia’s crib, and brushing debris away (and prayers) Magnus hefts his creation up. He has his eyes squeezed shut, bracing, readying himself for the worst, the hell-

And then there’s another quiet cry, and Magnus blinks his eyes open. Angus is laying in his crib, he wiggles weakly on the bedding and blinks at him. A familiar red bandana is folded and placed on his stomach. Magnus weeps. Magnus sobs, clutching the side of Julia’s delicate crib, and after a few moments he reaches in to pick the infant up carefully. Angus is warm and a decent weight in his hands.

He knows what the bandana means, and after passing by his friend’s corpse again, Magnus shuffles through the wreckage to find whatever he can. Then he searches the Hammer and Tongs. The corridor is silent.

Angus is quiet in his arms. Magnus isn’t sure if that’s a blessing or a curse.

* * *

Magnus adjusts to being a parental figure rather well, all things considered. Angus helps him keep a schedule as he travels away from the remains of Ravensroost, to any town that he can rest in.

Angus gives him a reason to keep going, a reason to be grateful. While Magnus most definitely barely knows what he’s doing, he quickly learns. He picks up tips and tricks from kind parents who host him while he passes through, he listens to stories and advice in the hopes that he can be at least a decent parent.

Angus is sickly, Magnus learns quickly that Angus was already small, and it was almost two days from the bombing to him being found. Magnus spends a lot of time feeding him, keeping him warm and safe, pacing and humming as the two try to build a new life together.

A part of him always aches when he think of his friends, Angus’ real parents, especially once Angus starts to babble and move on his own. But he listens to it, and uses the ache to make him remember everything. He writes in a journal important dates, birthday, milestones, everything.

It’s not easy, travelling and picking up odd jobs. Magnus sticks to what he can do, if there’s a dangerous quest but he knows he can do it, he’ll leave Angus with a family after testing them thoroughly. He spends so much of his time checking on him, studying him for any illness, threat, danger, risk. He’s so very very careful.

He raises Angus as he thinks Amelia and Jen would have raised their son. He raises Angus how he thinks he and Julia would have raised their child.

* * *

Toddling is a bit more dangerous, Angus quickly learns what he can do to get a reaction from his caretaker, and promptly abuses that power. He’s not very sneaky, but Angus can and will get into anything. He figures out how drawers work, bags, and cloth extremely fast, and takes great joy in playing hide and seek. Magnus learns to hide all of his weapons and maps very well, and babyproof everything. Angus learns to walk at least short distances and Magnus can’t be mad.

* * *

Magnus is careful to never babytalk Angus, he talks in full words and phrases, slowing down as Angus mimics his jaw movements. Angus’ first word is Magnus’ name, although it comes out more “Magus.” Magnus takes his new nickname with pride.

* * *

Angus calls Magnus ‘Papa’, and the man promptly bursts into tears. He nods, taking Angus’ small hand and holding it delicately.

“Papa.” He echoes.

Magnus tries to teach him the basics of elvish, or at least what he knows. His memory doesn’t seem to match up with a book he rents in a city they stay at, but he tries anyway.

Angus looks at the book in awe, excitedly patting the pages and squinting at them as he listens.

* * *

Angus learns to read much faster than Magnus was anticipating, he picks up Elvish not soon after. When they stop in a larger city Magnus sets up shop in the library from a day only for Angus to all but ignore him. He reads so fast, and he understands so well, Magnus watches beaming with pride.

* * *

Angus’ first real steps are to look at Magnus’ book, “Papa, I wan read-” he says.

“Here, you can read to me.” Magnus says, pulling his son up into his lap.

Angus reads aloud, and Magnus helps him with the bigger words.

* * *

Angus gets a fine set of clothes when he reaches four years old, and Magnus briefly debates stopping to live in the town they’ve stopped in. They don’t stay, Magnus is too afraid of laying roots again and Angus doesn’t have any real legal paperwork. Neither does he now that he thinks about it. Angus pulls on his hat, adjusts his tiny bowtie, and pats his shorts.

“Lookin’ good li’l man.” Magnus says, smiling brightly.

Angus smiles wide in return, “I like this.”

“If we can find a magic user we could have them resized when you grow more.”

* * *

 

“Are you okay? You’ve been squinting a lot, a lot more than usual.”

“ ‘ts- it’s hard.” Angus says, seated on the floor of the inn.

“What’s hard?”

“The letters got more fuzzy.” Angus pouts.

Magnus blinks, he stops shuffling through his bag and squats down across the room from Angus. The child looks up at him, and squints. He holds up three fingers.

“How many you see Ango?”

“Twooo-or fooour?” He rubs at his eyes and Magnus whistles.

“I think you need glasses fella.”

“Good?” Angus asks, blinking as Magnus comes back beside him and hefts him up.

“When you get ‘em, yeah!”

 

Angus chooses large circle rimmed spectacles that make his eyes look three times larger.

* * *

Angus’ birthday is always a wonderful celebration, year after year Magnus is always sure to get gifts and at least one book. On his sixth birthday, Magnus had never seen someone so excited to get a dictionary in his life. Angus takes to language like a sponge to water, he reads and reads and reads and he picks up so many facts and quirks. He amazes Magnus with each new trait (whether or not Magnus has seen them before he’s still immeasurably proud).

* * *

The moment comes sooner than he was expecting, the moment Angus asks him a question he can’t avoid answering. Angus is six.

“Why don’t I look like you papa?”

“What d’you mean squirt?”

“Children look like their parents. My skin is darker than yours, and your hair is long auburn. Mine is black curls.” He says pointedly. He isn’t trying to be offensive Magnus knows, but it still makes that part of him ache.

“C’mere- Well, I found you. I knew your mother and your parent.” Magnus starts explaining as he sits cross legged on the floor, pulling a little boy into his lap.

“Past tense. So they’re dead.” Angus says, looking down at his hands. Magnus had to explain death to him a long time ago, too many run ins with blood soaked armor and injuries to avoid it. A terrible run in with a dead dog on a forest path.

“They’ve moved on, yeah. They’re not here anymore.” Magnus chooses his words with all the delicacy he can muster. “But I know they’re watching you from heaven, and they’re so proud of their little boy.”

“You’re my papa.” Angus pats Magnus on the shoulder. “But can you tell me about them?”

“Sure thing kiddo.”

* * *

It’s not easy raising a child while bouncing between towns almost every month. Angus doesn’t make very many friends, he’s iffy about meeting new people and instead declares every library his new hall of friends. He ends up getting pen pals every few cities, and the letters are an almost constant even as they move.

Magnus keeps picking up odd jobs, working nights. 

They’re in Goldcliff in a hole in the wall inn when Angus solves his first mystery. He’d always been adept at reading people, noticing little tells in their mannerisms. (He had said that’s why he wasn’t too fond of people, he tended to read every little detail and not hear what they were saying.) So when a man appears at the bar they’re staying at, red dust clinging to his clothes, rubber soles of his shoes burned, and large billowing clothes that obscure his frame, Angus doesn’t need to think twice.

“That man is a battlewagon racer.” Angus says, holding his papa’s hand. 

“Wait, how’d you-” Magnus looks down at him, and Angus shrugs. He explains the details, and Magnus hefts him up to rest on his hip.

“You know what, I think you’re the smartest little boy in this whole world.” Magnus says, blowing a raspberry into Angus’ cheek. Angus giggles and laughs and Magnus can’t help but smile in return. “I think I might know a book series you’d like,” He says, walking the two of them out of lunch and towards the library.

Needless to say, Angus decides to become a detective. He’s skillful, especially considering his age of a tender seven, and Magnus couldn’t be more proud. He plays a bumbling muscly Watson rather well, and they help a few smaller term cases in Goldcliff. Magnus is always careful to investigate beforehand, anything with murder, grievous injury, anything life threatening, definitely not. They pass through southern towns, exchanging stay for solving their crimes, Angus makes a real name for himself.

“Angus McDonald, the world's greatest detective!” He cheers, making Magnus pick him up and spin him around.

“You tell ‘em Ango!”

* * *

The only mystery he couldn’t solve, was the missing persons cases. Specifically cases that were called in, but nobody could say who was missing. Angus filled notebook after notebook, pouring over facts and plans and hypotheticals, but the answer always seemed just out of reach.

He started to get headaches when he researched for too long, went down a certain path.

When he mentioned it Magnus very quickly stole the notebooks, and sent his son to bed.

* * *

 

After bouncing for a rather long while, Angus’ reputation growing and the boy himself, they’re nestled in a decently sized town. Magnus and Angus are having dinner in a bar (Angus found out which employee was stealing the pricy alcoholic beverages and the owner decided to treat Angus to free food). They’re play fighting with spoons over the cherry on their dessert when a figure approaches.

“Hey there muscle, I have an offer for you.”

Magnus looks up (Angus takes the moment to scoop the cherry victoriously into his mouth) and for a reason he doesn’t know, smiles. “Alright, can my son be here or should I send him to bed?” Angus whines dramatically and presses against Magnus’ side.

“I’m not the best with kids, but for a kid that cute I’ll make an exception.” The human man sits on the other side of Magnus, adjusting his rectangular glasses. “Name’s Barry.”

“Magnus!” He cheers, taking Barry’s hand and shaking it strongly. Angus notices the way Barry pauses for a few seconds, holding that confusion he recognized from the forbidden cases. Barry shakes his head and nods. 

“I’m gonna be working a case in these coming days, I was wondering if I you could do me a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“I’m gonna be dipping down towards wave echo cave, but I might not exactly be the safest. If I’m not here back here in a weeks time, could you come after me?” Barry magics a mage hand to pick up his drink from the bar nearby, which he takes in his flesh hand and swirls. (Angus knows it’s not water, and knows he wouldn’t be allowed to drink it). 

Magnus laughs, and clasps Barry on the shoulder. “That’s a lotta trust for a guy you just met!”

Barry laughs in return, “You’re- you look like a trustworthy guy! Dad, all scarred up, brick shithouse-” Barry gently pats a fist on Magnus’ chestplate, “oh shit- oh fuck-” He looks down at Angus, “I didn’t say that. I didn’t say any of that.”

“Of course not sir.” Angus says with a small smile, enjoying his ice cream.

Barry snaps with his free hand, and points a finger gun at him. “Good kid.”

Magnus and Angus spend the evening talking with Barry, by the time Angus has fallen asleep on Magnus’ lap, they’ve already made up their mind. Barry is a new friend, they trust him. 

 

They spend the week in Phandalin doing mostly their own things, Angus helps solve mysteries all over the place, and Magnus works chopping wood for the towns furnaces. Magnus’ joints ache after the work, but Angus is almost always back at their room at the inn to tell him about his adventures.

“How would you feel about staying here?” Magnus asks at the end of the week, “I know you’re not fond of people but you fit in well here. I have a steady job.”

“Maybe,” Angus says, sleepily looking up at his father. “I wanna sleep before I make up my mind.”

“Alright little man, rest up.”

 

Magnus rises the next morning with the sun, stretching to a chorus of cracks. He asks around the inn if anyone has seen a human man with a white shirt and blue jeans. He does his own snooping, when he runs into a dwarf.

“Yeah I know Barry, I sent him to Wave Echo Cave. Name’s Gundren.” He crosses his arms, “I was starting to get a group together to go with me and finish his quest.”

“Count me in.”

 

Magnus calls his son and explains his next job, tells him to find that kind halfling woman who called him cute. Angus listens intently as his father describes his new coworkers, he smiles and laughs at all the right places. 

“And remember what I taught you.”

“If something goes wrong, get as far away as I can.”

“Underground is your second choice.” Magnus says, “Alright Ango, gotta go. I love you.”

“I love you too!”

 

Gundren has the gauntlet. Barry is dead. Taako and Killian are throwing themselves into the well at the center of town, but Magnus can’t move.

Is this what it was like? The heat, the fire, the smoke? He’s lost his life before, would he have to lose another one? 

_ Angus! _ That part within him yells, screams, begs.  _ Angus! My son! _

Merle is saying something, pulling at his pants towards the well, and Magnus staggers after him. Merle jumps down, and Magnus feels himself start to run, ready to run back to the inn, find his son, wrap his arms around him and then at least they’ll die together and Ravensroost will really be gone. But a Bigby’s Hand wraps around his middle, and he faintly hears Taako yelling from the bottom of the well.

He’s pulled down just as fire and light shoots over the hole, feather fall brings him gently to the floor.

Merle and Taako are arguing, but Magnus can only stare up. 

 

It takes five minutes and twenty three seconds for the fire to vanish, and by that time Magnus is already crying. He doesn’t have any rage left, no shock or hate, only the paralyzing sense of loss. Taako carefully wall of forces them up and out of the well. Nobody moves to comfort Magnus, they disembark the lift and stare. Phandalin is gone. The entire town is obliterated, reduced to a disk of black glass beneath their feet. 

The people, the animals, the lives, the families- Magnus thinks, his family. Gone. Lost again.

Killian breaks the silence.

“Hey, I think somebody got away… Look.” She points, off to the east side of town, where a small figure is heaped just off the glass.

Magnus rushes in.

 

A small bundle of fabric lies no more than a foot from the edge of the glass, and it's not moving. Magnus isn't gentle, Magnus is rough and grabby as he rolls the fabric over, and he gasps between his sobs. Angus is alive, Angus is okay, he's covered in soot and he's scraped up, but his chest is moving. He’s alive.

At his manhandling Angus jerks, and coughs into his fist. 

“Papa?” He says weakly.

“Angus I'm here, I'm right here.” Magnus pulls his son close, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I'm so glad you're alive.” He cries into Angus’ hair. 

“You're alive.” The boy echoes, fisting small hands in Magnus’ shirt.

 

The rest of the party doesn't comment thankfully as Magnus and Angus reunite, and when Magnus stands he keeps Angus in his arms. Killian doesn't even argue when Magnus states he won't leave his son behind. When the ball lands and the small seats are shown. With surprising kindness Taako extends his arms.

“You two can't share a seat, I've got it.” 

Magnus nods, and Angus protests but he's passed over to Taako. Taako gasps and pretends to falter under his weight, but Angus laughs weakly. He's nine, he's too big to be passed around like a toddler, but they all do it anyway.

Angus is very grateful as Taako buckles them both in, keeping one of his arms around Angus’ middle. It feels nice, it feels familiar and right in a way he can’t explain. What was going to happen? Where were they going now? Where were the going from here? Angus falls asleep fitfully on the ride up, head on Taako. Magnus’ hand rubs circles on his back and Taako purrs quietly in his chest.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tgapa on tumblr if you wanna talk abt my fics with me  
> And let me know in the comments if you like this, or if you're interested in more !!!


End file.
